Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Turnabout Cases
by MargoRS
Summary: Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright is back in the courtroom, but with an unexpected defendant! Miles Edgeworth's assistant and prosecutor in training, Margo Spiegelman was charged for murder! And Edgeworth is the Prosecutor! Phoenix battles it out with Edgeworth in an interesting case to prove Margo's innocent. Find out what happens after the verdict is given! One-Shot


"It's time to give the courts verdict." Judge said, closing his eyes.

The witness up in the stand, a man sweating in fear, struggled to keep his composure. A woman with long red hair, sitting at the edge of the defendant's seat, was holding her breath, cold sweat breaking out on her face. Phoenix Wright was leaning forward, bracing himself. Miles Edgeworth was standing calm and collected, knowing the verdict already.

"The defendant Margo Spiegelman is... Not Guilty." The courtroom erupted in cheers.

"NOOOO!" The witness screamed, ripping his wig off. "You can't do this to me! You can't!"

"Baliff!" Judge said. "Take Mr. Carpenter away."

Margo swelled with happiness, tears stinging her eyes, her hands clutching her chest as if it was about to burst. Gumshoe, sitting above Margo in the stands, cheered and threw out confetti all over her. Thus the case was closed. The court cleared out, Margo rushed up to Phoenix and his assistant Maya in the court lobby room.

"Phoenix!" He looked over and smiled.

"Margo-" He got caught off once she tackled him in a hug.

"You saved my life in there!" She was crying- laughing and crying. She was grinning as tears streamed down her face. "Thank you- thank you!" Phoenix would have responded, but her hugging was choking him.

Maya clapped her hands together and beamed. "We're so happy you made it through, Margo! Of course you would have anyways because you were innocent, but it was a tough trial!"

Margo released Phoenix and stood back up, sniffing and wiping her eyes, but smiling nonetheless. "Thank you, Maya. I want to thank you too- if you weren't there to hit Phoenix in the head with your shoe, I'm not sure he would have remembered the evidence of the note left in the jar. You were very crucial in proving my innocence as well."

Maya beamed again. "You're welcome! But you know," She turned her head and gave her mischievous look. "The biggest help of all was Edgeworth."

Margo looked surprised. "Miles...?"

"That's right." Phoenix said, standing back up and readjusting his tie. "Edgeworth was a real help in there, although it wasn't obvious. He helped me push the witnesses to tell the truth, and even pointed out evidence as well when I couldn't think of it." Margo's tears stopped. She was staring at the ground, but smiling. "Edgeworth may be a Prosecutor, but he's a Prosecutor who's after the Truth." He said proudly.

"It's true!" Maya chimed in. "Not only that, but he couldn't let you get thrown in jail knowing you were innocent!"

Margo looked surprised again. "He "couldn't"?"

Maya nodded happily. "That's right! He even said so himself!"

In a black and white flashback, Phoenix and Maya just left the detention center after speaking with Margo for more clues. To their surprise, Miles Edgeworth was waiting for them outside. "Wright."

"Edgeworth!?" Maya exclaimed.

"Fey." Edgeworth nodded to her.

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix responded surprised. "What are you doing here? Were you going to go in and talk to Margo?" He asked.

Edgeworth looked to the side, gripping his arm. "N-No..." Phoenix and Maya glanced at each other. Edgeworth composed himself and stared at them blankly. "I actually came to talk to you, Wright. You were sloppy in today's trial. I suggest you go back to Margo's apartment and investigate more closely. I've sent Gumshoe to scout out the park before you check there again."

Maya gawked at him. "You're helping us!?"

Phoenix looked shocked as well. "Edgeworth! You've never flat out helped us before! Isn't- Isn't that against, like, the rules? Or something?"

Edgeworth looked to the side, holding his arm again. He looked pained. "... Margo is innocent; anyone can see that if they look at the evidence closely. But I know for a fact." Both Phoenix and Maya glared in interest. "After the body of Mr. Allgood was discovered, the first person she called was me."

They both looked surprised. "You?" Phoenix questioned. "She didn't mention that."

"We didn't exactly ask her who she called, did we?" Maya pondered to herself.

Edgeworth didn't glance at them. "... Margo is innocent and the innocent should not be punished. I... I cannot have Margo punished..."

Phoenix's eyebrows knit upward. "Edgeworth?"

"..." Edgeworth faced him and glared. "Didn't you hear me, Wright? I cannot have Margo punished for a guilty man's actions."

The world turning back to color, we return to the present. Margo stared at Maya surprised after her long recollection of that memory. "He... Said that?" She asked.

"Of course!" Maya beamed. "He can't lose his assistant and friend!" She gave her mischievous look again. "Not to mention his special someone..." Margo stared at her surprised, blushing a little.

"Wright." They all turned to face Edgeworth. Edgeworth tilted his head away, giving his mischievous smirk. "Needless to say your performance was mediocre, I think even the Judge helped you a couple times. I'm impressed with you victory today."

Phoenix made an exasperated face. Just Edgeworth's way of saying "good job". "Th-thanks..."

"Miles..." Margo stared at Edgeworth.

Edgeworth looked over and stared with blank composure. "Hm?"

"..." Margo smiled smugly and crossed her arms. "Needless to say you performance was mediocre." They all looked at her surprised. "As a Prosecutor you're to find the defendant guilty." Margo winked and stuck her tongue out. "You put up a good front and lasted the trial, but still lost to Phoenix in the end."

Edgeworth stared at her surprised. He then tilted his head away and gave a smirk back. "I suppose you're right... As a reward you get extra paperwork tonight. As a way to learn from my mistakes."

"Erk..." Margo turned dejected, slumping over. "Well played..."

"Hey, pals!" Gumshoe lumbered up to them. "Time to celebrate! Dinner down at the taco joint on me!" He grinned, chuckling from giddiness.

Margo smiled. "That sounds great, Gumshoe."

"No." They looked at Edgeworth's sly smile. "Gumshoe, I believe you're a bit low on money for paying for everyone here. So I shall be the one paying tonight."

"Wow!" Gumshoe grinned. "Thanks, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Yes, thank you!" Maya smiled. "Do they sell burgers down at the taco joint as well?"

"I don't think so." Phoenix replied. "But we'll go to a restaurant instead so we can get the best of both worlds, right, Edgeworth?" He smirked.

"I assume that expensive place up the street." Edgeworth replied. "Of course, Wright. Tonight deserves it." Margo smiled at him.

The five friends went out that night and ate merrily in celebration of Margo's trial. They ate and drank until the early hours of the morning. Maya had to help escort Phoenix back to his office apartment. Gumshoe had to leave at some point because he had work tomorrow. Poor guy had to earn all the money he could get. After he left then Edgeworth and Margo followed, going back to Edgeworth's office to file away the reports from their latest case. They made it to his somewhat manly pink office and Margo collapsed on his couch. Edgeworth glanced at her and smirked. He then went over to his desk and rummaged through more papers than usual. Margo glanced over, but was too tired to care for work. If he really needed her help he could just push her off the couch again, so she turned onto her side and closed her eyes for a minute... She opened her eyes again. It seemed lighter in the room. She woke up more and looked around the room, pushing herself up with her arm. Edgeworth was now sitting at his desk, his hair slightly mussed, still looking over a last few pages. Through the window behind him she noticed the sky turning a light grey as the sun started coming up. She fully sat upright and rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Around 4:00 or 5:00 AM." He replied, sounding exhausted, either not bothering to look up at her or not having the strength to.

Margo stared at him for a minute. "Have you been doing paperwork for my trial this whole time?" She asked.

Edgeworth glanced up at her for a second. "Yes." He replied. "It isn't difficult; I'm just examining these closely."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked curiously. "Usually you just push me off the couch or have the bellhop from the hotel next door pour tea on me."

Edgeworth seemed to smirk at the thought. "Not today. You deserve your rest. You've been through a tough trial for the past three days."

Margo stared at him. Then she smiled. She stood and went over to her little desk off to the side and used her phone. She spoke softly, causing Edgeworth to glance up. She hung up and he focused back on the papers. She turned and stared at Edgeworth, remembering what Maya recalled what he said. She smiled sweetly at him. Edgeworth glanced up at her.

"What are you smiling like that for?" He asked.

"..." She crossed her arms and smirked. "Maya told me what you said to her and Phoenix the second day. Outside the detention center."

Edgeworth quickly looked down. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She smiled and shook her head. Slowly she walked over to him and stood behind him. She then started fixing his hair. He didn't protest, but stared at the same paper the entire time, not moving an inch. She combed it with her fingers, massaged his scalp, and then smoothed out his hair. She then laid her hands on his shoulders and leaned around to see his face. His eyes were closed, but was breathing normally so she knew he was awake. She slid her arms around him in a hug, pressing her head against his.

"Thank you, Miles." Margo whispered in his ear.

Edgeworth peeked his eyes open, but didn't move. "I did nothing but my job." He replied quietly.

"Heh." She smiled and hugged him tighter. "I'm a prosecutor in training under your guidance, Miles." She whispered. "Sitting there in the defendant's seat, knowing Phoenix's evidence, hearing everything that went on in court, I could see how easily it would've been to have me guilty."

Edgeworth set the paper down. "I've set out to find the truth and bring the guilty to justice, not the accused to be guilty." He said quietly.

Margo smiled. "Thank you, Miles." She repeated. "Without your help I would have been found guilty. I'd be dead now. If you hadn't aided Phoenix and pushed for the truth then I wouldn't be here and that murderer would be free."

"..." Edgeworth turned his head to press his lips to her ear. "You were innocent, Margo. I wouldn't let you be found guilty. I would've pushed that trial even further if I had to, to save you." Margo involuntarily closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

There was a knock on the door. "Ms. Spiegelman? Your tea delivery." A voice came from the outside.

Margo pulled away from Edgeworth and went over to the door. Edgeworth sat properly in his seat and watched her closely. She opened the door and smiled at the bellhop. They exchanged quiet words and she took the tea tray from him. She softly closed the door behind her with her foot and set the tray on her desk. Margo poured Edgeworth a cup of tea and brought it over to him.

"Here you are." She set it down and then took the remaining papers from his desk, including the thick folder with the rest of the papers.

Edgeworth sipped his tea as he watched her read over the papers, wondering what she was thinking as she read her own case. She seemed unmoved and filed the papers accordingly in the folder. He watched as she took the folder and climbed up the ladder to file the folder away accordingly with all the rest. She climbed back down and then poured herself some tea.

She went on her computer and messed with that for a moment. He assumed she was checking her email, because that's what she usually did. After seeing no new emails at five in the morning she took her tea over to the couch and relaxed on that. He noted that that was her favorite place to sit. He finished his tea and set the cup down, continuing to observe her. Her eyes were closed as she sipped her tea, keeping the cup close to her face. He assumed she was either lost in thought or resting her eyes because she was tired. He decided it must've been the second. Her eyebrows would knit together whenever she was thinking a lot. Eventually she finished her tea and set her cup down on the coffee table. She leaned back in the couch and closed her eyes.

Edgeworth stood up and took off his coat and ascot, leaving them on his desk. He went over to the couch and placed a hand on Margo's shoulder, making her open her eyes. "Here, readjust."

She complied. He ended up arranging them with him on his back and her lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She kept her head next to his, her face close to his. "You haven't ever done this before." She said.

"You haven't ever been accused of murder before." He replied, tired.

She smiled, pressing her lips against his cheek. "So just because I got put on trial I get special treatment?"

"Special treatment?" Edgeworth questioned. Margo pulled away a little, unsure how to respond to that. "No, of course not." He said, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling. "Nothing of the sort. It's... What would normal people call it: feelings?" He smirked as she laughed weakly.

"Feelings?" She questioned. "From Miles Edgeworth? Objection. To make such an outlandish allegation you need to show me some proof."

"Proof?" Edgeworth questioned. He turned his head to face her. "I have undeniable proof right here."

Margo opened her eyes out of curiosity. Edgeworth grabbed the back of her head gently and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and responded. They took a deep breath, their chests pushing hard against each other and building pressure.

They were like that for a few second before slowly releasing their breath. They relaxed like that, their lips naturally pressed together.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For?" He murmured back.

"Showing me your feelings." Margo replied.

Edgeworth smirked. "It was only a matter of time." He held her tight and kissed her again.

She kissed back and sighed. They then relaxed like before and eventually dozed off in the morning.


End file.
